


one point perspective

by yugbammer (ryliner)



Series: highschool kids [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, but they kiss & makeup so it's alright :~), changbin helps keep felix in line, established relationship!!!! <3, high school changlix!, puuuure fluff, slight high school relationship drama, with his studies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryliner/pseuds/yugbammer
Summary: At every corner, Felix continues to keep him guessing. And, as it turns out, Changbin wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: highschool kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	one point perspective

**Author's Note:**

> because i felt like highschool changlix deserved a part 2. as boyfriends this time. boyfriends who like each other so much that it's occasionally overwhelming. how canon 

It's so quiet that Changbin can hear the insistent _tick tick tick_ of the wall-clock. 

Felix is there, sitting warm and restless beside him. His textbooks are open, spread across his oakwood study table like they have been for the past two hours. Pencil led and eraser shavings fall onto the floor with one sweep of Felix's careless hand. 

"Stop that," Changbin reprimands, peering down at the carpet. He matches Felix's unhappy frown. "You'll have to clean that up later."

"As if," Felix says. He's unusually bad-tempered today, mood-swings getting worse by the month. 

Changbin chooses not to pick a fight. He's aware of how stressful exam season can be. "Alright then," he says, nudging pointedly at Felix's mathematics workbook. "How many times have I told you to double-check even during practice tests?" 

Felix sinks lower into his chair. "Too many times for me to care." 

"Clearly," Changbin sighs. He picks at the corner of the table, smoothing a thumb over the sharp edge of it. "Your mother told me you're falling behind again. In your social studies classes?"

No response. Felix flicks rebelliously at a stray eraser shaving, hand straying closer to his phone near the wall. 

"Yongbok-ah," Changbin uses a mechanical pencil to tap lightly at Felix's wandering fingers. "You know you need to do well this time." 

"Don't call me that." 

Changbin frowns. "Examinations are no joke, okay?" 

"I know." 

"You can't just slack off and expect things to work out for you." 

"I _know_." 

"Don't you want to be a son your parents can be proud of?" 

Felix scoffs at that, lip curling back into a sneer. "A son like you?" 

"Maybe," Changbin says.

Stubborn as ever, Felix opens his mouth as if to make a sharp retort, but the bedroom door opens before he can get anything out. Behind it, Felix's mother peeks her head in. 

"Everything alright?" she asks, and to Changbin's relief, they both nod. 

"Felix is just working through some practice papers," Changbin says, sugary sweet as he always is with Felix's parents. 

At that, she laughs. "Oh, Yongbok-ah. No wonder you look so upset."

"I'm not upset," Felix tells her, and surprisingly, he says it with a (seemingly) truthful smile. It does wonders in opening up his expression, thunderous scowl giving way to a handsome, boyish grin. He continues smoothly. "Changbinnie's just a bit bossy, s'all. You know how he can get." 

"Excuse me," Changbin says, at the same time as Felix's mother's goodnatured, "Oh, I know alright." 

"Sorry, hyung," Felix looks at him, and Changbin can see that he's not sorry at all. "I'm just telling the truth." 

"Mmm." Changbin narrows his eyes, and then turns to Felix's mother. "We should probably get back to it." 

"Right, of course," she says, already starting to lean out. She pauses. "Just let me know if you're staying for dinner, darling." 

The door shuts with a click. Instantly, Felix blows out a disgruntled breath. "I'd be a lot more agreeable if you just stopped being such a jerk," he huffs. Changbin wonders how long he's been waiting to say that. Another huff, and then, "Why won't you kiss me?" 

Changbin looks away. From his peripherals, he can still see the sulky jut of Felix's lower lip. "I don't want to distract you, Felix." 

"You're not," Felix immediately insists. It's incredible how a kid in his second year of high school can still throw a solid tantrum. _My boyfriend is ridiculous_ , Changbin thinks to himself, _and I absolutely adore him for it_. "Don't flatter yourself, hyung, okay? You're not _that_ good a kisser." 

"Oh?" Changbin tries not to smile. 

"Mhmm." Felix is reaching for his phone again. For the fourth time in an hour, Changbin has to stop him. "I mean, you're incredible, obviously. And I love kissing you -- but I'm not going to fail my exams if we make out a little here and there. I'm not some brainless sex-addict. I can have a boyfriend and ace my classes."

"Is that so?" 

"Absolutely. You have heard of multi-tasking, haven't you?"

Changbin laughs. "Who taught you how to say that?"

"What, multi-tasking?" Felix's eyes light up. He looks reluctantly pleased. "Jisung. He said my Korean's getting so much better." 

"I say that all the time." 

"Yeah," Felix acknowledges, "but you're not Jisung. He's so _cool_. He taught me a bunch of phrases the other day." 

"Educational idioms?" Changbin hopes.

"More like some super dope raps," Felix says. Changbin tries not to look too endeared by that. "He's really been helping me improve." 

"That's great," Changbin says, "and he doesn't even have to reward you for your progress." 

Felix goes back to sulking in an instant. "I don't _need_ a reward system anymore," he says, and Changbin can tell by the frustrated undertone in his voice that he's about to ramble. "You don't need to monitor how well I'm doing all the time, okay. I want to do well, hyung, really, because it makes you proud, and when you're proud, I'm happy. I just like kissing you, ya'know? Not as a reward, but because I like you. I really, really like you." 

"I know," Changbin says, hoping his face isn't as flushed as it feels. It still shocks him sometimes, how honest Felix can be. "I like you too." 

Felix tinges adorably pink at that. The splash of freckles across his nose and cheeks looks even starker in comparison.

"I'm sorry for coddling you so much, Felix," Changbin says, and he means it. 

"It's okay," Felix replies. He's no longer slumped in his chair, but instead straight-backed and attentive. "I know you do it because you care. And you're not really coddling me anyway. I just think it's unnecessary to withhold skin-ship. Not being able to touch you drives me crazy."

Again with the honesty. If he wasn't already flushed before, Changbin certainly is now. "You're so dramatic." 

"You make me dramatic," Felix grins, a cheshire-cat smile. The one he reserves only for Changbin, and for moments like these. Sadly, it dims slightly, and he starts to look more like a kicked puppy. "You're really serious about withholding skin-ship until exam season is over?" 

Changbin shakes his head. "No," he says, and then takes Felix's left hand in his. It earns him back that delighted smile. "I'm sorry for even trying to in the first place. Did it make you feel unwanted or something?" 

"A little," Felix admits. Honest, honest, honest. There's so much about him to admire, Changbin thinks. "I just get scared that you don't like me as much as I like you sometimes. Which would be fine, because I like you so much, but I want to know that you at least like me a little. You're so good at controlling yourself. There's that mask that you wear when you get all serious, and it's as if I'm just some petulant kid and not your boyfriend." 

Scooting closer, Changbin lifts his free hand, the one not intertwined with Felix's, to his face. He hears a sharp intake of breath, the quiet, anticipating gasp, and leans in until there's no more space left between them.

Felix's lips, as always, are impossibly soft. His jaw goes lax, and he kisses Changbin back with such an intensity that it leaves him aching. 

But, with careful discipline, Changbin manages to pull away before Felix can coax more out of him. 

"I'm so proud of you," Changbin tells him truthfully, index finger brushing along the line of Felix's cheekbone. "And I promise you're not just 'some petulant kid' to me. You never were, and I don't think I could ever go back to just being friends, or to not wanting to kiss you all the time. I should probably stop treating you like you don't mean the world to me, huh?" 

Felix doesn't say anything at first, but his expression gives everything away.

The upward pull at the corner of his mouth, his shining puppy-dog eyes. He's obviously surprised, undeniably thrilled by what Changbin's saying. And it's the least he deserves. Changbin figures he should start trying to be a bit more candid about his feelings for Felix.

Felix, who's admirably earnest in everything that he does. Intense, lovable, unmatched in his authenticity. 

Unable to help himself, Changbin brings Felix in again by the chin and kisses him. Hard. He lets Felix nip at his lower lip for a moment, tenses up when, a second later, Felix smooths over the bite with a skilful tongue-flick. 

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Changbin says, keeping Felix at a distance when he tries to tug Changbin into his lap. 

"Back to studying?" Felix guesses, already pouty about it. 

"Mmm," Changbin clears his throat, trying to straighten out his crumpled uniform. He ignores the way Felix's mouth shines in the evening light, his hair dishevelled from where Changbin must have run a hand through it. "Are you going to behave?" 

"Fine," Felix says, but not resentfully. In fact, he appears more content than he was before. "Thanks, hyung." 

Changbin tilts his head at that. "For what?" 

Felix shrugs, keeping one hand on Changbin's knee even as he picks up a mechanical pencil with the other. "For understanding, I guess. And for always reassuring me. It means a lot, you know? You mean a lot. To me." 

Changbin smiles. He watches the curve of Felix's shoulders as he hunches over the textbooks, how much more focused he is now. 

At every corner, Felix continues to keep him guessing. And, as it turns out, Changbin wouldn't have it any other way. 

"I know," he says, and rests his hand atop Felix's, laces their fingers together. 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twt @ yugbammr! kudos and comments ALWAYS greatly appreciated ♡ and i hope u enjoyed 


End file.
